1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of frequency dividing circuits, and more particularly, to a fraction-N frequency divider and method thereof employing phase swallow means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency dividers can be applied to widespread ranges, such as frequency synthesizers, phase-locked loops (PLL), communication devices, etc. In the prior art, most frequency dividers are designed for processing operations of integer frequency dividing. However, the practical application ranges of integer frequency dividers are restricted. For example, when a system needs to process operations of fractional frequency dividing on a specific signal, it is difficult to use an integer frequency divider to reach the purpose.